The 2012 Olympics Again
by RogueLavender
Summary: The Doctor and his companions are stuck in London again. The Doctor must be careful not to pass his own time line and somehow get home. The Doctor must find his TARDIS but not necessarily the one from his timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Amy shut the door of the TARDIS and pranced towards the control column. 'Where to now Doctor?' He wandered round the column, flicking switches and staring blankly at the varying images on the screen that hung from the ceiling. 'Home. I said one trip. I meant it, for once.' Rory's face fell, 'But- but, can't we travel with you again?' Amy swaggered over to Rory and threw her arm over his shoulders and pouted, 'Yeah Doctor, I thought we were your companions! That's what we get called isn't it?' The Doctor slammed down a lever then snapped towards them. 'No, Every time I become close to someone- anyone- they are then linked with me and my life. And every time, every time, that is why they must leave.' He smacked a lever forward and the TARDIS rocketed into action, more violently than usual. The Doctor started shouting, snapping from his sombre mood' What? No, no! No-no-no-no-no!' He pulled on a lever putting all of his weight on it, 'We're going off course!' He let go of the controller and held onto the hand-rail. He shouted over the roar of the TARDIS, 'I've completely lost control!' Suddenly the TARDIS juddered to a halt.

Amy had walked to the door when the Doctor shouted, 'Stop! We don't know what's out there, whatever dragged us out of the time vortex had enough power to get in and out, we don't know where that could have put us. Just…wait.' The Doctor spun the screen towards him and inspected the detailed patterns of the Gallifreyan symbols in confusion then strode to the door of the TARDIS where he stepped cautiously outside. 'London,' he declared. He sniffed the air. 'London- Two thousand and… Twelve? No… I can't be here; I've already been here once. We need to leave. Now.' Amy looked at her watch instinctively but shook the confusion from her mind and picked a newspaper from the top of a bin. Her watch never worked properly anymore, she had tried to set it to match the local date and time but eventually gave up. Rory stood peering over her shoulder. After scanning the date on the paper she read, 'March 10th, Doctor, our time. Why can't you be here?' He stared thoughtfully, 'Because I've already been here before in the past, if I met myself again, it could rip a hole in reality. But…'

'But?' Asked Rory.

'Not yet, I come to London at a later time in a different place. We should be… Ok. But I want to see what went wrong-' The TARDIS whirred and started to fade. 'What? No!' The Doctor grunted and smacked the wall in anger as the TARDIS faded from sight and silenced. He twisted to face the wall and slumped against it. After a moment he turned to Amy and Rory, grimaced then spoke. 'Right, I'm going to get you two back home and I know exactly how. But we're going to have to wait for a while.'


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat with his head on the shiny metallic surface of the table, his nose flaring slightly when he breathed out. He was asleep, like usual. He had told Amy that he found time passed faster when he was asleep, 'Or at least it feels like it.' he had continued. Amy and Rory, however, had spent most of their days wandering the streets of London admiring the scenery and decorations that were put up in preparation for the the Olympic games.

Since they had been stranded in London they used the Doctor's apparently never ending supply of money to pay for the cheapest hotel they could find, as Amy insisted; the money in the Doctor's jacket pocket surely couldn't be limitless.

Rory and Amy approached arm in arm, their usual grins hidden by the grimace of determination, walking into the café's terrace where the Doctor was asleep, Amy gave him a sharp prod in the arm which woke him up leaving him bleary eyed and shouting 'Stand back! I'm armed!' And after picking up the nearest thing he was armed with... yes, you guessed it: A napkin. They both pulled up chairs and Amy muttered 'Calm down Doctor, it's only us.' He threw down the napkin grumpily and scowled. Still barely conscious he licked his lips before grumbling, 'I was sleeping quite - quite happily...' he looked like he was going to nod off before Amy nudged him, startling him back into awareness. 'Doctor when are we going to get out of here? Didn't you say we needed to? won't you be crossing your time line?' He appeared to be fully awake now and pursed his lips. He paused to think before speaking 'Well I was thinking of somehing but it's dangerous. Extremely dangerous. 'Hole in the universe' kind of dangerous and it includes stealing the TARDIS of my last regeneration.


End file.
